You
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Ruki Makino has been thinking of a peculiar gray-eyed boy lately... She feels different around him, and she can even laugh like crazy, and be actually the real Ruki around him. Then, she received a note very important... That leads almost to a disaster. *


****

You

__

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

- Alright, you will probably remember this story. It was once titled "Wuo Ai Ni", and had a Jurato story after it. The question is... The next story of the collection "Wuo Ai Ni" would be a Takari... But I CAN'T write Takari, I finally realized... And that's awful... So, not to let you mad, at least I'll give you this story again. And for those who already read this fic, and are confused about THE ATHORESS, I surely changed my Pen Name. I was once **The Biggest Dreamer Lily.** Okay? Well, on with the fic... -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Y**::::::::::::::::::::::::**o**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**u**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__

And I'd give up forever to touch you,

Cause I know that you feel me somehow.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,

And I don't want to go home right now...

****

Iris, Goo Goo Dolls

::**You**::

Ruki Makino. The Ice Queen. The Digimon Queen. A cold girl that thinks that love is a stupid thing to feel. That thinks that love makes everyone who feels it acts idiot. That the only thing that matters is power. Be the best.

But that was in the past. Ruki now is a kind girl, at least with her friends. That now thinks that the power doesn't matter, that it may destroy you. That makes photo-shots, with her mother, the super-model Rumiko Makino.

Sometimes, her old self comes back again, and Ruki is rude and yells at everyone she sees. And that usually happens when she thinks of him... A special blue-haired boy that, every time she sees him, her face burns, and her heart beats faster. And she just doesn't know why that happens. 

She didn't want to talk about that with her mother, because she was afraid of her action... Neither with her grandmother, even if she likes to share things with her, she before wanted to know by herself, before turning to her. But... She always thinks with herself... 'What's happening with me?'

And that wasn't a different day. As Ruki was laying on her bed, listening to her radio. She was thinking on what happened the on day before. Ruki was sitting on her normal sit, in her school, doing the things the teacher ordered the class to, when he came. He stayed beside her desk, and said smiling "Ruki, could you lend me a pen?" She stayed there, not moving. She was lost in those great gray eyes of his, thinking in how deep they were. She only got back to reality when he asked again. "Oh, sorry Jenrya, here, take it." She said quickly, lending him the pen.

'He was just asking me to lend him a pen. Why were my heart beating faster and my face burning like hell when he talked to me? Why was I so lost in those eyes of his... So deep and so kind... Whoa, here I am again, thinking about him. Why can't I stop?! He's my friend. Not that I love him... Or do I? No, no, that certainly isn't that. I must be sick or something. That's it. I'll talk to my grandma.' She thought, standing up.

"Grandma! Could you see if I'm not with a fever or something?" she asked her grandma kindly. She was one of the few people that Ruki was kind. The others were the Tamers... And principally him.

"Hm..." murmured her grandma, putting a hand on her forehead. "No, dear. You look normal. Why did you think you are with a fever?" she asked softly, but Ruki didn't has in mind to tell her... Not yet.

"Nothing, I was just... Thinking about the meeting with the Tamers tomorrow. We'll celebrate about the day we met each other. That's just it." Ruki said quickly, and her grandmother put on a suspicious face.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to the park, see you later!" Ruki said, while running out of the room, and going out of the house.

"I'm not sick. So what's happening to me?" Ruki kept asking herself that, while sitting under a tree in the Sinjuku Park.

"What's wrong, Ruki?" asked a voice behind her, making her jump.

"Renamon! Don't do that again, you scared me!" Ruki said to her digimon that sighed.

"All right. But don't change the subject. I know that there's something wrong with you. You just have to tell me." Renamon said, and Ruki was getting annoyed with the interrogatory.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Renamon. Nothing, got it?" Ruki said.

"Fine. If you don't want to admit it, it's okay with me. But you can't hide anything from me." Renamon replied, with a grin.

Ruki looked at her digimon. She was right. Renamon could read her like a book. "All right. I gave up. It's just this feeling..." Ruki began, stopping in her tracks. She wasn't sure if she could tell Renamon that. She wasn't sure of herself.

"Feeling?" asked Renamon, and Ruki nodded.

"It's just that when I'm near this person, I don't know what happens to me... I feel... Strange..." Ruki said slowly, trying to get the right words.

"Is it a boy?" asked Renamon. Ruki nodded.

"Jenrya..." she whispered, but Renamon heard.

"Jenrya? Jenrya Lee?" she said.

"What are you talking about me?" asked a voice near them. The two looked up and found a boy looking at them, with incredible gray eyes, and dark-blue hair. In his shoulder was a rabbit-dog-like creature.

"Jenrya?! Since when you're there?" Ruki asked, as Renamon disappeared.

"I just came a few minutes ago. I got in the park, and then saw you two. I heard you saying my name, then I came by." He said, pretending he was thinking.

"Actually, Jen saw you and Renamon, and run like crazy towards you two." Said Terriermon. Jenrya's face became lightly red, while he grabbed his friend by the neck.

"What are you talking about! It wasn't that!" said Jenrya.

"Jen... rya... you... are... killing... me..." said Terriermon, and Jenrya finally let him go, and he finally got his breath.

"You deserved that. That's for you to learn to not say lies." Said Jenrya, still a bit red.

'Was Jenrya... blushing? Was he embarrassed about what Terriermon said? No... I must be daydreaming again.' Ruki thought, shaking her head.

"I wasn't saying a lie, it's the truth." Said Terriermon, before running. Renamon appeared behind him and said in her most tenebrous tone.

"You'll never learn, huh Terriermon?" she said, and Terriermon jumped about six feet from the ground. Near them, Jenrya and Ruki laughed till they fell to the ground, still laughing.

"It wasn't that funny. Renamon just scared me, that's all." Terriermon said, while blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, Terriermon, I'll pretend I believe in you." Said Jenrya, while catching his breath.

"Yeah, yeah... You wanna know what's funny Jen? And Ruki would love to know too... It's just that while Jen is sleeping, I can hear he saying, *Mimicking* 'Oh, dear-'" but Terriermon was stopped by Jenrya, that put his hand on his mouth.

"Don't you dare say that, Terriermon! Or I'll give you to Shouchong! She'd love to have you like a sweet little stuffed-animal." Threatened Jenrya, and Terriermon feared.

"Oh, now I wanna know!" said Ruki, while walking towards Jenrya, a grin on her sarcastically face.

"It's nothing, just some Terriermon stupid jokes." Said Jenrya, smiling weakly.

"I don't think so... You looked so worried about what he was going to say... What's this, Jen?" asked Ruki, trying to sound kindly, but the sarcasm was clear.

"Oh... Nothing... Let's just forget it." Said Jenrya, trying his best to change the subject.

Ruki moved closer to him, till her face was inches away from his, which made him blush lightly. She then smiled, leaving Lee totally confused. Then, grabbing him out of guard, Ruki started to tickle him. Lee couldn't do anything, and he just laughed. And laughed.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Ruki asked.

"*laugh* No... *laugh* way! *laugh*" Jenrya tried to say.

"Just tell me!" she asked again, laughing as well.

"Stop *laugh* it *laugh* Ruki!" Jenrya said. He finally got free from her, and started to tickle her too.

"Now, say 'I'm sorry, dear Jenrya'." He said.

"I'm *laugh* not *laugh* sorry, *laugh* stupid *laugh* Jenrya!!" she tried to say, between laughs.

"Uh-huh, wrong statement. It's 'I'm sorry, dear Jenrya'" he said, and Ruki finally said that, and Jenrya stopped. They began to laugh at what they were doing.

Ruki was surprised about herself. 'I don't know why... But, when I'm with him... I fell so... Comfortable... That I can even laugh like crazy!' she thought.

'Ruki never laughs so much. I just love when she does that...' Jenrya thought, looking at the girl he mentioned.

"Oh, love is so beautiful." Said two voices, and Jenrya and Ruki blushed, and glared mad at them.

"Renamon! (Terriermon!)" they shouted.

After that episode in the park, Ruki got back home. Her grandma was there, with a curious face.

"Ruki... Isn't your meeting with your friends in the weekend?" she asked, and Ruki looked strangely at her.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"Well, before you went you, when you asked me to see if you were with a fever, you said that it was tomorrow, and tomorrow it's Friday." Her grandma said, and Ruki kicked herself mentally.

'Stupid! Stupid! How could you make such mistake!' "I think you heard wrong, grandma, well, I'm going to my room!" she said quickly, running to her room.

In the next day...

Ruki was at the school, now the same as the others tamers, and went to her locker. When she opened it, she saw a little piece of paper. Curious, she grabbed it and opened. Inside, were a few words.

'Ruki,

I don't know how to express myself. I just would like you to meet me at the park today, at 6:00 PM. please come... 

From: your secret admirer...'

But that wasn't everything. At the end of the message, were three symbols. Chinese symbols. Ruki didn't know what they meant. 'Great, now I have a stupid boy in love with me. I think I'm going. I wanna know what these symbols mean.' She thought, then got her books, and went back to her class.

At the park, 5:55 PM

Ruki was already there, waiting for her Secret Admirer. Renamon wasn't with her, Ruki told her not to. Then someone touched Ruki's shoulder, making her jump. She looked up, and saw him. Well, she would never guess it would be him, from all the boys she knew.

"Ryo, what are you doing here?" she asked coldly. 'It can't be him! That words were too sweet to be his.'

"I wanted to tell you something, Ruki. I've been waiting for this all my life. I love you Ruki. Please, be mine." He said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer.

"Let me go!" she cried out, trying to free herself.

"No, Ruki. Let's be together. And let's start here, with our first kiss..." he said, getting closer and closer to her face. She punched him on the stomach, and finally got free from his grasp. She tried to run, but he got her. She fell to the ground, and Ryo got on top of her.

"No, you can't escape from me." He said. Then someone kicked Ryo away from Ruki, and helped her up, staying in front of her, protecting her.

"Jenrya!" Ruki shouted, as she realized who the boy was.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked, wiping some blood out of his mouth.

"Helping this girl from you!" Jenrya said. He never felt so mad before.

"Ruki is mine! You can't interfere!" Ryo said.

"Oh yeah? I think Ruki doesn't think the same way." Jenrya said. Ruki was totally surprised by the way he was acting. He seemed very mad.

Ryo then run towards Jenrya, trying to punch him. Lee let out a sigh, and grab Ryo's hand, before he could touch him. Jenrya grab Ryo by the collar, and said, "Bye bye, Ryo." Before throwing him in the river. Ryo got out of the river, running home.

Jenrya then turned to Ruki, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, and Ruki blushed at his worry.

"No, before he could do anything, you finished him off. I could defend myself, you know." Ruki said, looking away.

"Oh... Sorry..." he said, looking at the ground.

"But thanks anyway." Ruki finished, smiling at him. He smiled too.

"But I can't believe Ryo wrote that message..." Ruki thought out loud.

"Message?" Jenrya asked.

"Oh! You heard! It's just that I got a message in my locker saying to be here at 6:00 PM." She said. Jenrya let out a sigh.

"Ryo... Didn't wrote that..." he said, and Ruki looked at him curiously.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"It was... me." He said, blushing.

"Oh. So... What do you want to tell me? And why did you said... Secret Admirer?" she asked, her heart beating faster.

"It's just that.. I... I... I'm in... I'minlovewithyou!" Jenrya shouted. Ruki was totally surprised. She would never guess that Jenrya Lee, the same Jenrya Lee she fell in love with, was actually in love with her too. She didn't know what to say, and just stood there.

"I think... I'm going now..." Jenrya said, while slowly turning around, and starting to leave. Ruki got back from her trance, and stopped Lee before he could go any further.

"Wait! You don't want to know my answer?" she asked, and Jenrya turned around to look at her.

This was it. She finally found out what was the feeling she had every time she was near him. "Jenrya, I... I... I love... you too." She said, redder then a tomato.

He just glared at her, as she was waiting his reaction. And Jenrya smiled. He went closer to her, and grabbed her waist, their faces moving closer and closer by the instant. "Good to know." He said, before their lips met, and they fell into a long and deep kiss. The world seemed to stop, and they stood there, kissing, not wanting to end. And when they broke the kiss, they looked in each other's eyes and smiled. Ruki left her head rest on Jenrya's chest.

From up a tree, two figures watched everything, and were smiling. "I always knew they would make it. They always loved each other." Said Terriermon.

"Yes, but were too stupid to not say that before." Completed Renamon.

"Humans." They said.

The next day, before the party...

Jenrya walked towards Ruki's house, so they could go together to the party. When Ruki got out, they quickly walked away from her house, before her mother could see him. Ruki didn't want her to know yet.

The "party" was going to be held at Guilmon's "house", at the park. After eating and drinking, Ruki and Jenrya sat alone under a tree (the same of the preview day), and they stayed there, looking at the stars.

Ruki was the one who broke the silence. "Jenrya... What were those symbols in Chinese that you wrote in that message you gave me?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled.

"They were 'Wuo-ai-ni'. And that means 'I love you' in Chinese." He said, and Ruki blushed, and smiled. She kissed him, and when they broke the kiss she said, "Wuo-ai-ni Jenrya Lee."

"Wuo-ai-ni, Ruki Makino." Then they kissed one more, now deeply and longer.

****

T::::::::::::::::::**h**:::::::::::::::::::**e**::::::::::::::::::::::**E**:::::::::::::::::::::::**n**:::::::::::::::::::**d**

- Remember now? Please, review again, and for those who didn't know this story, well, glad you read it and please... REVIEW! Yeah, maybe the title was... Stupid? But I couldn't think of another one... Sorry -_-;; ... Well, see ya! -


End file.
